To participate in Central Oncology Group studies as investigator and member institution. In recent months the University of Illinois Abraham Lincoln School of Medicine has expanded to several hospitals spectacularly increasing availability and access to clinical material to an extent almost unparalled in any medical school. The details of which will be described in Facilities.